


Disinspiration

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor's program won't come together.





	Disinspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Victor can feel Yakov giving him a look, but he hasn't yelled at him to get off the ice yet, so he keeps skating.

He can't decide on his music. No matter how many times he listens, or tries some choreography, both songs feel like they're missing something. _Eros_ for the man who swept him off his feet and left him behind without so much as his number. _Agape_ for sweet Makkachin who won't ask where he's been all day when he gets home.

He comes to a halt. This isn't working. He needs something, though, so he starts again.


End file.
